Traditional solar cells use substrates with highly regular crystalline structure, for example, crystalline silicon. Newer technologies include thin-film, amorphous solar cells to create discrete layers of individual material with highly regular and predictable chemical structure. Commercial solar cell fabrication, in general, requires highly specialized equipment, which restricts fabricated solar cells to geographic locations with access to the complex manufacturing equipment and/or specialized shipping and installation capabilities.